The invention relates to the field of combustion engines and, particularly, to an exhaust apparatus for placement in the exhaust stream of a combustion engine for improving the efficiency of the engine and for reducing pollutants in the exhaust stream.
Several devices have been disclosed with the purpose of improving operating efficiency and/or reducing pollutants in the exhaust gas issuing from a combustion engine, particularly the engine of an automobile or other vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,907 to Crayton discloses an example of such apparatus for attachment to an exhaust pipe. The device comprises a generally tubular housing open at both ends and containing two blades rotatably mounted on an axle within the housing. The housing is larger than the exhaust pipe to which it is to be attached so that external air can enter the leading open end and contact the blades so as to drive the blades and operate the mechanism. Obviously, the drive of this device does not operate when the vehicle is not moving. Further, the device must apparently be positioned at the end of the exhaust pipe. Finally, Crayton is silent regarding reduction in pollutants contained in the exhaust gas stream.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus which does not rely on some external drive mechanism for proper operation, and which also serves to reduce pollutants in the exhaust gas stream.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for improving the efficiency of a combustion engine.
It is another object of the invention to provide such an apparatus which is driven continuously by the exhaust gas stream of the engine.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an apparatus which reduces the pollutants present in the exhaust stream.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an apparatus as above which can readily be installed at a desired location of the exhaust system of a combustion engine.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.